


the morning after

by seigyoku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seigyoku/pseuds/seigyoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryuu always wakes up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> working title: IVE BEEN FEELIGN THIS FOR A LONG TIME NOW BUT ITS TIME 2 GET IT OUT  
> i was supposed to be translating. what happened. I don't knoW? anyways here's a short thing about ryuugaku!!! aaaAA

Ryuu has always been the type to wake up with the sunrise, and today is no exception as he blinks awake at the first rays of sun seeping through the curtains. He’s a little disoriented for a few seconds, but the black sheets and the mess of silver curls peeking out of them from next to him are a giveaway. Ryuu can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, before pressing a kiss to the sliver of forehead that’s exposed.

“Good morning, Gaku,” he murmurs, and sure enough Gaku only buries himself further into the sheets while groaning something that sounded suspiciously like ‘go back to sleep Ryuu.’

Ryuu laughs again, and as much as he’d like to get out of bed and go on a run or start cooking breakfast for the them, the weight of Gaku’s head on his arm and the warmth pressed against his bare chest tell Ryuu that he’s effectively trapped here until the other man decides to get up. So he settles for watching the early morning sunlight catch in Gaku’s hair, each lock molten silver. It’s cold and cloudy outside from what Ryuu can see out of the window, a concrete jungle blanketed in white, as snow envelops the streets in this mid-December morning. But such is winter in the city, in Tokyo. In his new home away from home, as his lover lies in his arms, warm and sound asleep.

Just a few weeks before this day, two years ago, they had been complete strangers. Ryuu was just another nobody scouted from the islands, sitting on a bench in the middle of cold, cold Tokyo as he waited for their manager. He still remembers it as if were yesterday-- the feeling of his heart pounding faster and faster as this beautiful stranger, illuminated by the winter city lights, made his way through the crowd to him. The enraptured gazes of the people around them, as they watched him stride with confidence towards him, descending each step of the stairway with grace. The chill that had nothing to do with the cold that ran down his back the first time Gaku called out his name that winter night. The inexplicable thrill that rushed through his veins the instant the man’s sharp gaze softened into smile, for him and only him.

Gaku had captivated Ryuu from the very instant they met, taken his heart prisoner. Ryuu couldn’t really able to place a finger on what the feeling was until much, much later. But he knows now, two years later, that he had fell in love at first sight that winter night. Ryuu didn’t really believe in such things, not when the sound of a suitcase rolling out of the door still resounds in his memories a little too loudly, and not while he can still remember the look in his father’s eyes as he absentmindedly thumbs his bare ring finger. But perhaps there was some sense to all of those romance novels Anesagi-san gushed about after all.

Slowly and gently, so he doesn’t rouse Gaku from his sleep, he reaches over to card through the other man’s hair. _It's soft_ , Ryuu muses, and Gaku makes a soft hum at the other man's touch. Two years later, Ryuu still forgets how to breathe at times as he marvels at the shape of Gaku’s lips, the slope of his jaw, every single thing-- Ryuu traces each and every line with his thumb, committing it all to memory. Everything about Gaku is beautiful, even more so when he’s awake. The dangerous, knife-like glint in Gaku’s eyes as their gazes meet and they dance towards each other on stage. The boyish grin that adorns his face as he ruffles a flustered Ten’s hair. The playful smirk that plays on his lips as he winks at Ryuu, Ten loudly clearing his throat in the background. And the hot press of Gaku’s lips against his neck he murmurs his name, breath hot against his ear as Gaku pulls him down closer, _closer_ , fingers tangled in his hair--

Ryuu shakes his head at that last thought, face burning just a little in embarrassment at the memory of last night. He worries for a brief moment whether or not he overdid it, but as if he sensed his thoughts, Gaku shifts against his arm and the rest of his head emerges.

Gaku yawns, rubbing at his eyes, a small scowl on his face. Gaku’s never been good with mornings, and Ryuu laughs softly before pressing a kiss to the other man’s forehead once more. He’s still carding his fingers through Gaku’s (very tangled) hair, and Gaku hums in approval and leans into his touch, before finally opening his eyes. Ryuu’s breath catches in his throat as he takes a moment to stare in wonder, before Gaku’s gaze turns expectant.

“Good morning,” Ryuu murmurs again, but this time he kisses Gaku’s lips. Gaku meets him halfway, eyes hooded as he kisses back, as an arm lazily makes its way up Ryuu’s chest before settling on his cheek. Gaku kisses him again, a quick peck, before smirking.

“Last night was good. _Really_ good.”

Ryuu flusters at those words and begins to pull back but Gaku’s still got him trapped in bed, and Gaku lets out a laugh at his reaction, shoulders shaking against his arm.

“What, I’m just telling the truth.”

“...Gaku.”

Gaku shakes his head in disbelief, before continuing, undeterred, “I can’t believe you get embarrassed by _this_ when just last night, you were fucking me into the m--”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Ryuu cuts in hurriedly, cheeks aflame. He’s pretty sure his ears are burning too, and Gaku only laughs harder, eyes shining in amusement.

“Man, if the tabloids knew that _Sexy Beast Tsunashi Ryuunosuke_ got this goddamn flustered the morning after…”

“I thought we agreed to not bring up that nickname,” Ryuu weakly manages out as he tries to sink into the mattress, mortified.

“You gotta admit, it’s pretty funny. That, and the latest issue of _an an_ that’s all about how you’re a beast in bed? Spot-on.”

“ _Gaku_.”

“Still just telling the truth.” Gaku flashes another smirk at that, and Ryuu wants nothing more than to cover his face as he stares pointedly away. Gaku’s fingertips trail down Ryuu’s neck, his touch feather-light as nails brush against his collarbone, before he continues on.

“What they don’t know is _how_ good,” his voice dips even lower as his hand trails further down, fingers running over each groove of his abs. They play at his waistband, but Gaku’s eyes are inviting, demanding even.

Ryuu caves, like he always does, and lets himself fall to primal instinct as he reaches down and pushes Gaku’s hand past the waistband.

  
Two years later, just as he found warmth for the first time in a cold Tokyo winter far away from home, Ryuu finds warmth here with Gaku, as they haphazardly kick the sheets to the side.

 

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U [KURI](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomViolinist/pseuds/kuri) FOR BETA-ING ME AS USUAL, and well. [Here was the original ending.](https://gyazo.com/1ef5d48d97e4641df52fefde54ebb0a8)  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ps. fun drinking game. Take a shot for every Leopard Eyes/before The Radiant Glory reference there is. Die of alcohol poisoniNG bc those 2 are my liFEBLOOD


End file.
